Can You Feel The Lub Tonight? a Carl x Vanessa lub stowwy
by Cap'n Melon Man
Summary: Carl and Vanessa have a gaming adventure of sexy proportions, what will happen? Will they get together? Will Fatman episode 3 come out? FIND OUT HERE!


Can You Feel The Lub? a Carl x Vanessa stowwy

hey fuckers its my first story, characters belong to my good friend Supah-C, go to his youtube chabnel its good.

 **Carl was walkin' round the local park with his best bubbo Fatman a.k.a as Dennis, he was thinking about Vanessa, another friend of his, though to him, Vanessa was special, she wasn't just some friend, she was the one. He was thinking about inviting her over for a while now, and he fimally built up the courage to do so, and inviter her he did:**

 **Carl:** _KNICK KNOCK!_

 **Vanessa:** _Oh hey Carl! Why did you make knock sounds instead of knocking?_

 **Carl:** _Don't question me, but uh anyways hi Vanessa, do you want to come over to play some games?_

 **Vanessa:** _Sure, sounds fun, what games do ya got?_

 **Varl:** _smahs brose_

 **Canessa:** _Oh I love Smash, but which one is it?_

 **Carl:** _Supah Smash Bruddas Melee 2 Deluxe ft. Knack 2 from Knack, yeah that's right I got the new one for the switch ;)_

 **Vanessa:** _Waaa! You got the new one? No way let's play right now!_

 ** _Carl and Vanessa get in his and Fatman's house, oh yeah also Fatman is in there even though he was supposedly walking with Carl._**

 **Fatman:** _Hey Carl, hey Vanessa! What do you two plan on doing?_

 **Carl:** _Oh we're gonna play some Smash._

 **Fatman:** _Aight then have fun!_

 ** _they boot up ze swich_**

 **Carl:** _Mmmm, I love the smell of Switch in the moarnin'_

 **Vanessa:** _It must be a delight to sme this deliciousness every moarnin' huh?_

 **Carl:** _It is, Vanessa. It is, now LET'S GET SMASHIIIIIING! HERE'S THE BOY, MY BOY, NOT ROY, MR. GAME AND WAAAAAATCH!!!!_

 **Vanessa:** _Lol Game Watch sucks lemme get my big donged apester DK, Double Knack, a.k.a Knack 2 THA FUTURE BABYYYY_

 **Carl:** _HA! Knack 2 sucks._

 **Vanessa:** _What? How dare you! I will Knack you up!_

 **Carl:** _Ok then big grill, let's a go!_

 ** _They have one spicy brawl I'll tell ya what_**

 **Vanessa:** _Hoo, hoo, what a match, and YOU won! Guess you really teached me whose the real dong boy here...Especiallly because I am not a boy, or have a dong so there's that._

 **Carl:** _Yeah, I'm tired, you want some water?_

 **Vanessa:** _Nah, I'll just keep playing, you know I think the reason to why I lost is because this is my first time with the Switch controller._

 **Carl:** _Well then come here, lemme help you!_

 ** _Carl puts his hands on top of Vanessa's, guiding her to VICTORAAAAAAAAAAAYEAH_**

 ** _With care, he teaches her everything she needs to know to become a pro skater 5, the heat is flowing, and so is the lub._**

 **Carl:** _And that's it, easy right?_

 **Vanessa:** _Only because you thought me, heh, I would have been lost if it wasn't for you Carl, thanks._

 **Carl:** _No worries, babester._

 **Vanessa:** _C-Carl...Did you call me...Your babester?_

 **Carl:** _Ye_

 **Vanessa:** _Carl..._

 **Carl:** _Ugh just kiss me already STUPID_

 ** _They lean in for de kiss, and it happens, a lub filled, delicious kiss, both of them have never felt so free, so alive, it feels like heaven!_**

 ** _There are mwahs left and right, up and down, smooches, french kisses, SOOO MUUUCH ROMAAAANCE!_**

 **Carl:** _Mmmmnnghh, oh Vanessa, I lub you!_

 **Vanessa:** _I lub you too Carl, you truly are a man of unparelled sexiness, MY man of unparelled sexiness!_

 **Carl:** _Yes that's right boobalicious, I also got to say, that YOU, Vanessa, are beautiful, you mean the world to me, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one!_

 **Vanessa:** _Oh Carl...That is so sweet, I want to be with you Carl, forever!_

 **Carl:** _Yeah man, you know it, oh and-_

 ** _bam_**

 **Rakesh:** _SSSSSSUBSCRIBE TO COOLGAMAPROOOOOOO! AMAZINGLY COOL VIDYAS! PRO GAMEPLAYS, SPEEDRUNS, REVIEWS AND COUNTDOWNS! AND ME, CGP! WHAT MORE CAN YOU WANT FROM A CHANNEL, SUBCRIBE NOW!_

 **cal and vanesa:** _..._

 **Rakesh:** _DO IT!_

 **Fatman:** _Alright, what is goin' on here?_

 **Rakesh:** _DOOO IT, DOOO IT, DO-_

 **Cody:** _you know what they say_

 ** _After that rather odd event, Fatman simply left the room back to his, while Rakesh, (also known as CoolGamerPro) and Cody, (also known as Supah-C) argued over whose channel is betta, in the end, no one won the argument and everything went back to Nermal from Garfield, ze end!_**


End file.
